


Game, Set, Flirt

by truth_renowned



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Phryne and Jack continue their discussion on the tennis court. Happens directly after the final scene of 3x07 (Game, Set, Murder).





	Game, Set, Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MFMM fic. Normally I hang out in the peggysous trashcan but I'm slithering into Phryne/Jack territory.

Phryne beamed as she looked down at the badge. She knew that little piece of tin had nothing to do with their investigative relationship.

“Would you like to come in for a congratulatory drink?” she offered.

“I’d better not. There’s still paperwork to complete concerning Mrs. Burrows.” He looked away, as if something over her shoulder fascinated him. “That reminds me. Did you tell Miss Lombard that I untie women’s dresses with my teeth?”

Phryne tilted her head coyly. “I may have insinuated it. Pure speculation on my part, of course.” 

He met her gaze again. Those eyes… not quite brown, not quite gray, but most definitely mesmerizing. She was finding it increasingly easy to lose herself in those eyes.

“My family is known for having excellent dental health,” he replied.

“Do they now?” She ran a hand over his vest. “I would love to learn more about your… health.”

One corner of his mouth quirked up, forming that endearing Jack Robinson smirk. “That could be arranged, Miss Fisher.”

“Dinner tonight, my house?” she asked.

He nodded, then stepped back and offered his elbow. Phryne smiled, looping her arm around his, thoughts of tennis far behind her as they headed toward the house.


End file.
